Kurama's Student
by TheDesertedFox
Summary: On a sad night, a small girl gives up a happy life, for a life of suppression to save her sister, and a young boy learns of the monster within, and saves himself from the wrath of his own village. Together they will be unstoppable. (rated M for extreme violence, Epic naru, Caged Bird Hinata, and HinaxNaru pairing.)
1. Chapter 1

Hinata was frozen outside her father's room. She listened in terror what the elder was ordering her father to do to his newborn daughter.

'You know that there can't be two female heirs." The elder growled. Hiashi paused, in that bit of silence, Hinata pushed into the room,

"N-No you can't hurt Hanabi like that!"

"What do you propose child? You know the laws." The elder scoffed at the young child.

"I…I" Hinata looked down, even as eight, she knew what she had to do, 'I will renounce my place in the main house…. And take the Caged Bird Seal in place of Hanabi."

"No!" Her father knelt before her, 'No Hinata." Hinata looked her father in the eye for one of the first times in her short life.

'I have to Daddy. Hanabi will be stronger than me, and maybe, Neji-nii can help me train." Hinta looked at the elder, her face set. She was terrified, she knew it would hurt.

'Hinata," The elder's voice had softened, "You know if you join the branch house, you will be unable to live with your mother and father, and you will no longer be known as their Daughter? And Hanabi will never know you are her sister?"

'I do. And, I can accept it. So long as I can be Hanabi-ch… Sama's protector." Hinata replied.

"Then Hiashi, I redeem you of your eldest Daughter, Hinata Hyuga. I will take her to the branch house. She will receive her seal early, since in three years, her body won't accept it." Hiashi bowed his head in defeat as he watched his eldest daughter lead away by the elder.

Across the village, a boy named Naruto Uzimaki was being tormented by his fellow villagers. As another Kunai sunk into his leg he fell to his hands and knees, shaking and bleeding. Maybe, it would be ok to die, he thought. Tears welled in his eyes and he looked up at the moon, sure it would be his last sight of the glowing orb. Within the boy, Kurama Kyuubi no Kitsune thrashed angrily. She hated the village her vessel belonged to. He was only a child, a kit. He didn't deserve the pain they inflicted on him, it was sad, Kurama thought, that a demon had more moral than the human villagers. She lay down, and came to a resolution, within second the boy stood before her.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" Naruto asked Kurama.

**'No child. Far from it. You are in your own mind. I am Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. You can't let them do this. I am going to lend you a little chakra, and then, you have to stand up to them. I will train you if you do so. I will tell you what to say." **Kurama poked her slim muzzle from the bars of her cage, and licked the small boy, **'Go now, my kit. I will protect you.**"

Naruto opened his eyes and stood shakily. He turned to the villagers that were slowly advancing; the sick bastards that had burnt down his home, and tried to kill him for the last time. Naruto pulled the kunai from his leg and immediately felt Kurama heal it.

"You are sick excuses for humans." Naruto snarled at the village. 'I don't know what I have done to incite such rage upon myself, but I am a child. I will one day be a ninja. You will rue the day that you attempted the murder of Naruto Uzimaki." He snarled and threw the kunai back into the crowd. He limped away to a forest, and was surprised. They didn't follow. He shook his head and found a tree. He climbed into a forked bow, and curled up to sleep.

Two children are alone, and hurt. One, a small girl with a newly placed seal upon her curled on the stone floor of a cold room, weeping tears of loneliness, another homeless in a tree, planning vengeance with his only friend, a demon. They would come together, and become the two most powerful ninja Hidden leaf has ever seen.

**_Hey there, so my newest story! I'm going to focus on this this week, and then Fox cloak next week. I will switch back and forth between the two until one is done, then I'll start doing that with the rest of my stories. That way I can eventually finish them. Ttfn!_**

**_ -Fox_**


	2. Ibiki Morino

Naruto sat in the front row next to his only friend, Hinata. Iruka looked at the boy, he had let his sun colored hair grow long, it was messy and fell to his chin. He wore a black long coat, a mesh shirt red ninja pants and boots. On his back was a scythe, kit was eight feet tall, with a three foot long blade made of obsidian, with a silver dagger like knife pointed up from the staff of the scythe. Iruka shivered as he remembered the cold feeling of that obsidian blade against his throat.

_Flash back_

_ Iruka was making the students re do the transformation from the day before much to their chagrin; he noted though, that although Naruto, who had been unable to do it the day before, looked confident. And to Iruka's surprise, he did a perfect henge of himself._

_ "How?" Iruka asked. It wasn't something an academy student, even one with as much chakra as Naruto, could perfect over night._

_ "Kurama." Naruto replied softly. He had not been as loud and spontaneous as before._

_ "What?" Iruka's eyes widened in surprise, and fear, "how do you know about it?" Immediately Naruto's cerulean eyes darkened and a flash of black and silver passed over Iruka. He felt himself hit the wall hard, pinned by Naruto's scythe. The top part of the obsidian blade was pressed against his throat, cold as night; the silver dagger like blade at the top was deep in the wall. Naruto ignored the mixed cries of astonishment and reprimands from his classmates as he walked up to the terrified Iruka,_

_ 'Never insult Kura-hime like that. She's the only one who cares for me you bastard." Naruto snarled as he ripped the blade from the wall and returned to his seat._

_End _

Now Iruka looked at the boy, who had flunked every test and every homework assignment, but come out as the top rookie in the final exam. Who was Naruto Uzumaki?

Naruto sat staring at the wall, he could see the hole where he had pinned Iruka a year before. He shook his head, mortals were beneath his view.

_**"Yes Kit, you are better than that warthog. They all hurt you. They all hated you. One day, my Kit. You will conquer them all." **_

Naruto grinned at Kurama's words. He knew, he knew that the only one in this room that could match him was Hinata Hyuga, best in the Branch house of the Hyuga family. She had even surpassed Neji. Naruto in the last five years had taken on a more fox like appearance form his interactions with Kurama. His canines had grown into fangs, much longer and sharper than Kiba's. His once round pupils were stalactites in his dark obsidian eyes.

"Congratulations on becoming ninja of the Village Hidden in the leaves." Iruka began, "The teams are as follows, Team…" Naruto tuned out the teachers voice to draw in his notebook. "Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki will report to the Hokage tower for a special placement," Stated Iruka. The scar faced teacher watched as the two rose, stoic as ever, Hinata in a hooded black cape that swung behind her, and a full length violet body suit. The dark plum hilt of her katana showed from the edge of her cape. Iruka frowned; Naruto's black long coat had a new addition. A silver fox emblem on the back. He shook his head and watched as the two top students, once flunks left for the Hokage's tower.

Once the pair got there Naruto gave a fanged grin to his partner in crime, and she gave a sadistic grin back,

"We are going to purge this village from the world, aren't we, Naruto-kun?" Hinata hissed. She had been horribly treated by the head house; accused of weakness for saving her sister from her own fate, the seal had been used on her, too many times, by her own sister Hanabi, who was becoming crazed with her abilities skyrocketing. Hinata was done. She knew she could kill the young heiress with a glance, but she found it better to wait. She and Naruto would one day be known as Red Death, for the bloodshed and pain they would spread through the village. Naruto nodded and they entered the Hokage's office.

"What is it old man." Naruto growled.

"You and Miss Hinata, will be placed on a special team under Ibiki Morino, your team specializes in fear." The Sandaime replied, ignoring Naruto's blatant disrespect. The fox boy looked at Hinata who gave another Sadistic grin, which Naruto returned,

"Cool. I'm sure we are highly capable to that." He growled at the Hokage. The old man shuddered. He had once seen Minato in his son, but now, the warmth was gone from his eyes, unless he looked at the young Hyuga.

"I think I like these students." Ibiki smirked from behind them. Neither had sensed him, so they spun around immediately in defense mode, Naruto's scythe in hand, Hinata's obsidian katana held forth.

"Easy Kiddies. Don't skewer me yet. We will be meeting tomorrow for your first assessment by me. Practice your Justu, you will have to try and scare me." Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, and back to find Ibiki gone. Naruto shivered,

"Hinata." He whispered, 'I think we've found our match."

_**Bah humbug. I was rushed in writing this I'm so sorry its short. But hopefully Ibiki's test will be interesting! And hey you, with the flames. Yeah you. Shut the hell up. If you don't like it don't friggen read it yeh jerk **_

_**-Fox**_


	3. The Test

Naruto woke to the sound of the birds that were in the tree next to him. He never felt well rested after sleeping. He trained night and day, nights with his personal entity, Kurama, and days with Hinata. He stretched sore muscles; he already knew how he was going to make Ibiki positively pee himself. He and Kurama were one now, metaphorically. He looked around, and retrieved his scythe from the hole in his tree that he had made his keeping place, and the scroll that held his various knives and other pointy objects. He pulled his dagger from the place and slipped it in his boots. The night before he had gotten new pants that were silver instead of red. He remembered when the clerks wouldn't sell him most clothing or weapons', but after the day he turned eight, they were too scared of him to refuse. He jumped down to see Hinata already waiting. She smiled sweetly and spoke,

"What do you think we should do to scare Ibiki?" Hinata asked.

"Well, you should trap him with your chakra Spell. Then I'll do my thing." He grinned.

The two gennin's reached training ground forty-five in no time to see Ibiki there already.

"You have until noon to scare me. Begin." Ibiki vanished, leaving Hinata and Naruto to find him. So, they planned.

"Naruto, I've been studying Kirigakure's Bloody Mist. Maybe I can re create it, if you can filter some of Kurama's chakra into it to make it red. Naruto complied, and the two began making the eerie trap.

Ibiki sat alone under a tree when red mist began to curl around his legs. It burned straight through his cloths and ate at his skin. He hissed and jumped into a tree, confusion in his eyes. It looked like the blood red mist that the Kirigakure ninja used, but he had never been burned by mist. And eerie humming filled the air (think if the lullaby Mercedes hums for Ofeilia in "Pans Labyrinth"). Ibiki felt chills run down his spine. It was creepy; he had to admit these kids were good. This is the most creeped out he had been since he watched the Kirigakure swordsman kill his own squad. The creepy voice got closer until it felt like it was right behind him he turned, and saw nothing. The mist curled through the trees, and the leaves blackened. He dodged a tree branch that had literally melted from it bow. Ibiki tried to imagine himself as a normal ninja, and felt himself shudder. No normal ninja would survive this far. This mildly bothered him, but then again, he was the head of T&I. suddenly red eyes glowed from the mist, red eyes he recognized. Cold arms wrapped around him and his blood ran cold as a familiar pointed face emerged from the mist, back fur surrounded the blood red eyes of Kurama no Kitsune. He began to shake as the red of her lithe red body emerged nine long tails waving dangerously behind it. Memories of this monster flooded his mind, the blood, the death and the rancid chakra. That was why the mist burned him. It didn't occur to Ibiki though, that Kurama was taller than most mountains, but this creature wasn't much bigger than a lion. Kurama sprang at him and he shielded his face, as she knocked him from the tree. He felt he was a goner. He had seen stronger ninja than himself disappear behind this monster's gnashing bloodstained teeth.

Strange Ibiki thought, he remembered her bigger. A soft chuckled sounded in his ear, the sadistic voice of Hinata.

"I think, Ibiki that we have won." Ibiki looked up in surprise to find Hinata sitting by his head, and the weight on his chest was Naruto.

"I agree, Hinata. I was truly frightened. You show great potential, being able to pinpoint what would affect a certain person the most. You pass your first assessment, and the humming was a very good creepy factor Hinata." He praised his students. Both gennin smiled; knowing praise from Ibiki was hard to come by.

"I'll tell you what. what's your favorite food?" Ibiki asked. The two looked at each other again.

"ramen." They replied in unison. They both loved it, but rarely had the money to buy it.

"Ill treat you to as much as you want." Ibiki sighed and sat up. Hinata's eyes widened, both happy, and fearful. Naruto gave a fanged grin.

"I think you're going to regret this offer, Ibiki." Hinata giggled. Ibiki wondered what she meant.

Three hours later, she knew exactly what she meant. H9is wallet was painfully empty. And he knew he wouldn't receive a major pay for a while, unable to go on a rank missions with a couple of gennin in tow, unless he dumped them on another jounnen. Just then he saw Kakashi trying to break up a fight b4etween a [pink haired banshee, and a black haired boy with a creepily fake smile. What was it with all the new generation being so creepy?

"I'll kill you, you jackass!" the girl screeched. Ibiki could almost feel his ears bled. Now THAT'S a good method of Torture.

'Hey Kakashi! I have a high security criminal that I have to interrogate; can I borrow your student?" Ibiki yelled to his comrade.

"Ha-ha that's Finny Ibiki." Kakashi eye smiled and sweat dropped.

"What does he mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. The boy fake smiled and answered her,

"He means your voice is as ugly as your face, Hag."

"AHH! IM GOING TO KILL YOU SAI!" she screamed. Naruto suddenly appeared and it her on the back of the head with the broad side of his scythe. She immediately fell unconscious.

"Your welcome." He said to the two dark-haired boys on her team who looked as if they couldn't hear anymore. He collected Hinata, and his coat, and left the building. A moment ago, he had been happy and laughing with Ibiki and Hinata, but now he was dark and stoic, followed by his female partner.

'That's a strange student you have, Ibiki. Did they pass your test?" Kakashi asked.

"With flying colors."

The other two students were puzzled by the look of fear that passed over Kakashi's visible eye. What was so special about the boy with fox eyes, and the Caged Bird Hyuga?

_**Alright this one is a little longer hooray! i hope you liked it, and i hope ibiki's character inst too out of joint. did i do good? i hope so. ttfn!**_

_**-Fox**_


	4. Defection

Naruto and Hinata walked in the forest together with the full moon high above. They spoke of their vengeful plans.

'Why can't we leave no, Naruto-kun?" she sighed. She dreaded going home; she knew more abuse from her family awaited her. Even Neji ceased to care for her.

'We cant because we can still learn more from Ibiki. And were only Gennin, even though we are at at least Chunin level. We have to learn and then be named Chunin before we leave, no one will take in a gennin Nukein. You know that Hinata." Naruto sighed.

Up in the trees, Ibiki was watching with his ex student, Anko.

"I knew they were odd, too held back." Ibiki cursed.

'You know you have to report them." Anko sighed.

"I know." Ibiki looked down, he couldn't believe that the son of the Yondaime was going to try and defect. Why did every apprenticeship he had never worked out?

Anko watched the two as they came to a tree with seals surrounding it. They released together and stepped over the circle, the barrier immediately re closed. Anko narrowed her eyes, and moved closer so she could hear them.

"Hinata please stay with me tonight?" Naruto asked.

"I can't."

"But they'll hurt you again. I can't stand it." Naruto's voice came as a hiss and his eyes darkened to aright scarlet. It occurred to Anko then... they're kids. Kids who were hurt. Kids, like her, that had no ties to Konaha.

'Psst. Naruto, Hinata." She hissed. They both spun, Weapons drawn.

"You need to go. Run now. Ibiki has alerted the Hokage. We heard your plans to destroy Konaha. You need to go."  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Naruto hissed.

"You can trust me or be put in prison with Chakra draining seals for the rest of your lives. You may be strong, but not more so than an ANBU squid's" Anko hissed. Hinata and Naruto looked at each other, and climbed the tree. Naruto pulled two scrolls from the trunk, and handed one to Hinata. Anko didn't know, but each scroll held a change of clothes, food, and 50,000 ryo each. They were set.

"Thank you Anko san." Naruto looked at the violet haired lady, then gave a Sadistic grin, 'Maybe when we return, We might spare you." With that, Naruto knocked her out, and the two gennin left.

Anko woke hours later with a groan. Ibiki stood over her.

'What happened." He demanded.

`"one of them made a clone… it snuck up behind me I think… and I don't remember anything else…." Anko feigned being victimized. Ibiki frowned. They had underestimated the children.

"Fan out; no one rests until they are found. They're only genin after all." Ibiki snarled.

_No Ibiki-sama. They are more…_ Anko thought as she shook her head.

Naruto and Hinata flew through the forest, absolutely aware of the four ANBU squads following them. Naruto stopped, and drew a seal on the ground,

'We have to travel faster. **Summon no Jutsu!**" he yelled, and a puff of smoke formed, and cleared showing a large silver fox the size of a freesin horse with moon colored eyes. Naruto jumped on its back followed by Hinata, 'We have to get out of the Fire nation, Borei." Naruto ordered, the silver fox nodded and turned, darting off in a silver blur. In a matter of hours, Naruto and Hinata were in Wind country, and had lost the ANBU. Borei was panting,

**"What is your orders lord Uzumaki?" **

"Return to your home and rest. I believe we will find more need of you soon." Naruto replied. The fox dipped his head and vanished. Naruto and Hinata looked over the desert expanse,

"Is Suna allied with Konaha?" Naruto asked.

"No. not right now they're not." Hinata replied. The pair untied the hi-ayte from their throats, and pressed kunai to the leaf symbol. It was with immense pleasure the marred it with a slicing motion. They replaced the bands to their throats, and began walking towards the Suna Village.

Naruto and Hinata reached the gates at sunrise, both dying of thirst.

'Halt, who are you and what is your business in Sunagakure?" the guard asked.

"We are Konaha defects looking for shelter. We won't be here long, we just need water and a place to collect our bearings, and figure out where to go from here." Naruto replied in a croak.

"Right through here, Kaji, take them to the Kazekage, make sure he's ok with them being here" the guard ordered. The smaller male walked in step with the gennin.

"So why are two gennin who look as if they're fresh from the academy defects?" kaji asked.

"We are gennin straight from the academy. Web were mistreated, and someone overheard our plots of revenge, and tattled. So we got out of there before they decided that they wanted to put us in prison." Naruto shrugged.

'What about you gorgeous," he leered at Hinata, "Why a pretty piece like you leave Konaha?" Naruto was there in a silver flash, kunai against his throat, his gaze read loud and clear: _She's mine. _

"Alright… never mind…" Kaji gulped as he led them into the Hokage's office. There were two boys and a girl there as well. Naruto's interest was piqued at the red headed boy's scent. _ Shukaku. _

'what is it Kaji?" the Kazekage growled.

"These two are defects from Konaha, and wish to take shelter for a couple days. They, aren't used to desert heat, and their journey here has drained them significantly.

"Why are such young ninja defects? You can't be much older than Gaara." The Kazekage actually seemed interested.

"We were going to be driven out any way. We hate Konaha." Hinata snarled. The Kazekage grinned,

'Well, stay as long as you liked. Temari, Kankuro Gaara! Front and center." The three children stood before the two leaf defects, "these are my children. They will show you around." Naruto and Hinata bowed in respect and followed the three out back into the blistering heat.

* * *

_**Borei is a Fox summons, you will learn more about him in the next chapter. his name means Ghost.**_

_**-Fox**_


	5. Shopping and Neji's anger

After the two missing Konaha gennin had gotten watered and fed, Temari and her siblings had shown them their Apartment. The five gennin sat –or in Gaara's case stood in a corner and glowered –in the pre-furbished living room.

"You could probably enter the chunin exams with Suna." Temari told the two younger students. 'Father hates Konaha and would be happy to help you." Temari smiled 'maybe he would be willing to appoint a pseudo-sensei for you. Gaara told us earlier he thought you were already chunin level." Said red-head shot Temari a glare.

"Well we should be going. What are your names?" Kankuro asked. The two gennin looked at each other.

"I am Ai Tanuki." Hinata lied.

"I'm Fokkusu Kaze." Naruto nodded.

"Well, we look forward to training with you, Tanuki, Kaze." Kankuro nodded. Gaara dipped his head slightly; he was very interested in the pair, and knew they were lying.

"Hina- I mean… we need to disguise our selves, Tanuki." Naruto said.

"Yes. Especially if we are going to enter the chunin exams." She replied, 'They are in Konaha this year."

"Well, let's go shopping." The boy replied. They both left their apartment, and walked down the marketplace. There was mostly ninja stores, selling supplies and clothing, there wouldn't be dye and other needed things there.

"There!" Tanuki said, she pointed to a civilian shop. They entered and found themselves surrounded by different hair products, colored contacts and most of what they needed. They roamed, and Naruto returned with electric blue dye, and Hinata had plum purple, and bleach since her hair was so dark. She also had two pairs of contacts and cover up.

"Your whisker marks and eyes are a dead giveaway. I got some green contacts for you. And I got red ones for me."

"Awww, why do you get the cool ones?" Kaze asked.

"Because your eyes turn red when you're mad any way, and the green will go nicely with your color you picked.

'Alright. Next we get new gear." Kaze said, "But I'm keeping my jacket."

"You can't, Kaze. It's your signature thing. We can get one similar. It was odd, thought Kaze; he was used to his old name, but didn't care. He liked this one. He also that Tanuki's name was perfect, considering her summons. They left with their bags, and then entered a dark store full of Shinobi supplies. They split up again, and Kaze looked around in interest. He found a new scythe with a black blade, and a red handle. He nodded and picked it and its holster up. He grabbed another new bag of basic weapons. The kunai and shrunken looked different, the shuriken were actually shaped like stars, and had the ability that he could coat them with poison. The kunai were three pronged with thick diamond edged blades. He nodded and filled the bag with explosive tags, smoke bombs and other necessities. He found a grey cloak with flames around the edges and a pair of black Nin pants, and a grey mesh shirt. He was happy with what he had chosen.

Hinata on the other hand couldn't find anything purple. She yelped as Naruto appeared behind her, holding his new gear,

"Well, Tanuki you can't only have purple."

"I wish you wouldn't read my mind, Kaze. "She snapped.

"You agreed to the seal." Kaze laughed as they walked through. Kaze grabbed a black mesh shirt, a red jacket and black Nin pants. 'We can find a pretty purple necklace for you, Tanuki." Kaze smiled. The only time either of them were happy, was when they were together.

Back in Konaha, Neji was positively yelling at the Hokage,

"Where is she!?" He roared. Tenten and lee were sitting in the chair, Tenten cowering against Lee, who watched with a solemn expression.

'I believe she and Naruto Uzumaki are in Wind Country." Sarutobi replied.

"Tenten, lee lets go, were going to bring her back, with or without the fox." Neji snarled.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Sarutobi called back.

"She's my sister!" Neji snarled back.

"She is a nukin" Sarutobi replied, "She has a chance to be free, if she stays out of Fire Country. She and Naruto will be put in prison for the rest of their lives if they return. They were plotting to destroy Konaha."

Neji shook with anger, hot tears leaking from his squeezed closed eyes. He remembered the sad little girl who grew up with him. She grew up too fast, And... She had finally seemed happy when that fox boy had come on to save her from another attack from Hanabi. Then, she became so… twisted, and angry. Neji would kill the fox for what he had done to his sister, he swore.

A man with orange hair, clad in a black cloak adorned with clouds looked at his blonde partner, "Pain-sama will be pleased with our find. The fox and his Vixen will be ripe for the taking once they become Jounin."

"Yeah," the blonde growled, "They are obviously Chunin level, at least intelligence wise, uhn."

"We will take them in and give them a home once they earn their chunin title." The red head turned and walked away. The blonde followed with a snicker. Below where they were standing on the sand building, were two gennin children. A boy with green eyes and eclectic blue hair wearing a great duster and black cloths, and a girl with purple hair, red eyes and a red jacket. They were smiling and training together, one on a white fox, the other on a violet raccoon dog. Kaze Fokkusu and Tanuki Ai. The Wind Fox and Love Racoon-dog.

* * *

_**OK, so Tanuki(Hinata) has Raccoon Dog summons, and Kaze(Naruto) has Fox summons. I hope you guys will read more, considering theat next chappie will be good! **_

_**-Fox**_


End file.
